De rosales y primeros auxilios
by Gongora de Quevedo
Summary: Día tras día, Dinamarca le demuestra a Noruega lo irresponsable y divagante que puede llegar a ser. Y Nikkolai está llegando a su límite. La imbecibilidad de hoy se titula: "Voy a flirtear con Liechtenstein delante de todo el mundo hasta que Suiza se cabree y me persiga por los jardines de la residencia de Francia disparándome y gritando atrocidades"


Yo debería actualizar "Perversiones nórdicas" pero mientras tanto...Ehehe...*se esconde*

- Pareja: DenNor

- Género: Cursilería andante.

- Advertencia: Lo he escrito yo (?)

**Disclaimer! Los personajes utilizados son APH Noruega y APH Dinamarca y NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

_Pedazo de idiota descerebrado._

Aquella contundente frase pasó por la cabeza noruega, nacida desde lo más hondo de su ser. No os equivoquéis, él aprecia (dentro de lo que cabe) a su amigo danés. Más o menos. Pero eso no quita que a veces le vengan ganas de arrancarle ''Copenhague'' de cuajo, si entendéis lo que quiero decir.

Día tras día, Dinamarca le demuestra a Noruega lo irresponsable y divagante que puede llegar a ser. Y Nikkolai está llegando a su límite.

La imbecibilidad de hoy se titula: _"Voy a flirtear con Liechtenstein delante de todo el mundo hasta que Suiza se cabree y me persiga por los jardines de la residencia de Francia disparándome y gritando atrocidades"_.

Si hay que ser sinceros, Noruega se lo pasó bastante bien observando el espectáculo los primeros cinco minutos. Pero cuando comenzó a ver que aquel escándalo pasaría a mayores, le entró jaqueca.

Porque, ¿a qué no adivináis a quién le toca recoger y parchar el maltrecho cuerpo dinamarqués?

- Norge...

Exacto.

- Norge, eso duele...-protestó quejumbroso. Como única respuesta recibió un tirón de la camisa, que el otro intentaba sacarle.

Ante aquel poco delicado gesto, Søren puso una mueca, parecida a un puchero infantil.

- No seas bebé -se burló Nikkolai. Seguidamente, repasó las heridas y negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba que no se podía ser tan torpe como su hermano.

Los brazos de éste presentaban una serie de cortecitos, arañazos y magulladuras. ¿Hechas por Suiza? No señor. Dinamarca había conseguido hacérselas él solito. ¿Cómo? Para esconderse del furioso país perseguidor, se había tirado a los rosales. De cabeza. Y allí estaba, quitándose espinas de la cara mientras el noruego intentaba desinfectar todo aquello.

En la estancia sólo se escuchaba la respiración algo agitada del mayor y el sonido acuoso que la botella de alcohol producía cada vez que Noruega empapaba las gazas limpias. Søren fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, pero guardaba silencio.

_Milagro_, pensó Nikkolai.

Pronto comenzó a sentir los ojos azulados en su persona. Le seguían de arriba a abajo, curioseando cada detalle de sus movimientos. Acostumbrado, le ignoró un buen rato, hasta que comenzó a sentirse incordiado. Entonces levantó la vista, interrogante. Cómo respuesta, una sonrisa brillante de parte del danés.

- Gracias por curarme, tu siempre...-comenzó a decir con su enérgico tono, pero fue interrumpido por Noruega.

- O lo hacía yo, o lo hacía Sve -dijo tajante-. Y Tino me pidió encarecidamente que no te permitiera estar a menos de cuatro menos de Suecia.

La enorme sonrisa del mayor no disminuyó ante el comentario, pero sí fue visible un cambio de luz en su mirada. Como si de pronto se sintiera terriblemente decepcionado.

Bueno, Nikkolai solía provocar ese efecto.

Pasaron algunos minutos en dónde volvió a reinar aquel poco habitual silencio. El menor de los nórdicos ya casi había terminado de limpiar la mayoría de cortes. Le quedaba vendar los más grandes, hechos en la espalda del otro reino, el cual a veces soltaba pequeñas quejas.

En tanto que colocaba la primera gaza sobre el cuerpo ajeno, Noruega se preguntó qué motivos llevaban a alguien a ser así de imbécil. ¿Masoquismo? No creía que su hermano fuese de los que disfrutaban con el dolor. Tal vez fuese pura y simple idiotez.

Frunció el ceño. Dinamarca siempre le resultaba fácil de leer; sus intenciones más bien simplistas, la sonrisa clara y sincera y la mirada abierta como una ventanal. Y aún así, Nikkolai seguía desconociendo qué se escondía debajo de aquella capa de griteríos y acciones impulsivas.

- ¿Por qué haces lo que haces? -se le escapó en un murmullo. Ante la pregunta, Søren se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con curiosidad-. Estate quieto - le riñó el noruego, más para disimular su anterior pregunta que para seguir curándolo cómodamente.

- ¿Que por qué? -preguntó con sorpresa el otro. Un pequeño silencio y una sonrisa tímida del nórdico, para después girarse de nuevo y mirar a quien le vendaba-. Bueno, yo...La verdad es que es una tontería, pero...

- Es más que una tontería -replicó cortante el menor-. Lilly es muy joven para ti, además de que Suiza tiene un instinto sobre protector que roza la enfermedad. Eres idiota. -concluyó aplastante.

El danés sólo soltó una carcajada mientras asentía con énfasis.

- _Ja_, lo sé, lo sé, pero...-se calló un momento para mirar a Noruega a los ojos, la sonrisa aún bien colgada de sus labios-. Sólo quería ver si, a lo mejor, te ponías celoso.

La mano noruega se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los de su hermano. En menos de dos segundos, más por inercia que por otra cosa, aquella mano que le estaba curando decidió darle un golpe suave en la nuca.

- ¡Auch! -protestó Søren, frotándose la zona golpeada. Volvió a mirar a Nikkolai con un puchero, pero el otro ya le ignoraba de vuelta, en un intento de acabar con el trabajo lo más rápido posible.

- Estás listo -dijo con sencillez mientras le daba una palmadita "sin querer" en la zona herida. Consiguió sacarle otro quejido bastante poco honorable al norteño, cosa que le dejó satisfecho.

_Se lo merece_, pensó con algo de malicia.

Dinamarca volvió a ponerse la camisa con cuidado, mientras el noruego recogía el botiquín prestado por Francia tan amablemente. El sonido de los botecitos de medicamentos, la caja de tiritas y las pinzas con las que había sacado la mayoría de espinas resonaron fuertemente, puesto que ninguno de los dos nórdicos se atrevía a decir nada.

Bueno, durante medio minuto, al menos.

- Nor -le llamó la atención el danés-. ¿No has...no te has sentido, ni que sea...?

- _Nei_ -respondió cortante. Luego miró a su hermano con algo de enfado-. No me sentí celoso, si eso lo que pretendes preguntarme.

Søren parecía que iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

- De echo, lo único que sentí fue el inminente dolor de cabeza que se me forma cada vez que haces algo que sé que acabaré arreglando yo -le explicó, con un tono que recordaba a las profesoras de primaria riñendo a un niño.

Den desvió la vista, pero tenía una sonrisita que se notaba que pretendía ocultar. Noruega le miró sin un ápice de diversión en los ojos. ¿De qué carajo se estaba riendo ahora?

- ¿Acaso te parece gracioso?

- Un poco, la verdad.

Noruega pestañeó dos veces, sin creerse que aquel antiguo vikingo pudiese ser tan estúpido como para replicarle. A él. Se estaba ganando otro paseo por los rosales.

A todo esto, Dinamarca ya había estallado en una carcajada, de esas en las que se hartaba de reír y, para colmo, contagiaba a los demás. Por mucho que lo intentó, a Noruega se le escapó una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza y se frotaba las cienes.

- Eres molesto -murmuró con cansancio, la sonrisa ya comenzando a desaparecer.

El mayor tosió un poco para calmar la risa y le miró divertido. Se puso en pie e intentó darle un abrazo a su amigo malhumorado, pero éste le apartó de un manotazo. Sin querer rendirse, volvió a intentarlo, ganándose ahora un codazo. A la tercera va la vencida, así que esa vez consiguió al menos retenerlo cerca cuando intentaba marcharse. Nikkolai le obsequió esa mirada sin expresión, que en realidad no significaba nada más que un "Déjame en paz un rato". Søren ignoró su petición muda y le abrazó bien fuerte.

- Gracias por curarme.

- Ya te dije que...

- ¡Da igual! -exclamó, sobresaltando a Noruega-. Me has vendado igualmente, ¿no? Eso significa que, al menos, me quieres un poco -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Norge dejó flotar un silencio muy elocuente.

- Bueno -reconoció el danés-. A lo mejor es muy poquito, pero mejor eso que nada.

La felicidad que aquel descubrimiento parecía traerle a Dinamarca, a Nikkolai le resultó hasta tierna. Se soltó del abrazo ajeno y decidió marcharse, no sin antes tomarle el pelo.

- En realidad es menos que "muy poquito" -dijo con maldad. Consiguió una protesta ajena sobre lo malo y cruel que solía ser con el mayor. Tal cómo esperaba.

Ignorándolo magistralmente, tomó el botiquín y se dirigió a la puerta para perderle de vista. Cuando tenía la mano en el pomo, notó que Søren le tomaba del brazo, para retenerlo un momento. Noruega bajó los hombros, cansado, y se giró a mirarle.

- Eh...-comenzó el mayor-. ¿En serio es tan poco? -preguntó con las pupilas apagadas. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, en una mueca de sorpresa y expectación.

Nikkolai no pudo evitarlo. Buscó la nuca ajena con su mano libre y le obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta que sus labios encontraron los ajenos. Con algo de violencia, Noruega atrapó la boca danesa y la invadió sin siquiera tantear el terreno. Søren tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se prestó de lleno al experimento. Notaba la lengua del menor recorrer cada fibra sensible de su interior, con curiosidad a veces, ansioso otras tantas. Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel dominio que el noruego estaba ejerciendo sobre él, buscó con las manos el cuerpo ajeno. Le atrapó entre sus brazos y le obligó a acercarse hasta que notó el pecho agitado de su compañero contra el suyo, también bamboleante.

El contacto no duró mucho más. Así como había comenzado, casi sin querer, así acabó. Nikkolai rompió el beso con parsimonia, mientras Dinamarca intentó buscar una continuación. No se contentaba con tan poco, con algo tan insultantemente corto y casual.

Pero sus labios toparon con los dedos fríos del noruego, que levantó una ceja como respuesta. Era un 'No' claro y conciso.

Sin dejarle replicar, se separó definitivamente del dinamarqués. Le dio entonces la espalda y prosiguió su camino hacia la puerta. Con la respiración algo entrecortada, Søren pestañeó varias veces, sin lograr reaccionar del todo. Tragó saliva y se preguntó si lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban o correr detrás del noruego y volver a besarle, aún cuando aquel le había dado a entender que no quería aquello.

- Danmark -la voz de Nikkolai le sacó de sus ensueños. El danés levantó los ojos; Noruega le miraba desde la puerta-. La próxima vez...Sólo invítame a cenar, idiota.

* * *

_Hoy me apetece cenar tomates, así que os agradecería que los tiraseis a la cesta. Gracias, queridas ~ _


End file.
